The Tale of 2 sisters
by jbabe16
Summary: This story is for someone who truly deserves this...Me and breezy worked hard on this for u chica and we feel this best describes just how much you mean to all of us. GO MICKEY! :)


**HEY EVERYONE! OKAY NOW THIS IT FOR THE GREATEST MOST WONDERFUL MOST PERFCT FRIEND HERE ON FANFICTION...SHE'S LOYAL, SUPPORTIVE AND HAS BEEN THERE FOR A LOT OF US SINCE DAY 1. Since the Day we first met she has been there for us and we've quickly become like sisters both here and in reality...THAT'S RIGHT MICKEY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU :) **

**A lot of u might not be aware of this but Mickey's going off to college soon and on behalf of all of us I just want to say...CONGRAGULATIONS CHICA FOR MAKING IN TO THE NEXT STAGE OF YOUR LIFE WE'RE ALL SO PROUD OF YOU AND WE LOVE YOU AND ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR US!**

**IN HONOR OF SAYING GOODBYE TO OUR FAVORITE CHICHA! Me and breezy, (My second bestie) Put together this special little story just for her...MICKEY IF UR READING THIS AND I KNOW U ARE, ME AND BREEZY JUST WANT TO TELL YOU WE LOVE YOU LIKE THE SISTER I NEVER HAD BUT ALWAYS WANTED...AND BREEZY SAID Congrats on the graduation and I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! *tight hug* :D I knew you could do this and I wish you the best of luck in college, big bro! And té amo! :) You're the greatest hermana del alma ever! I'm so happy for you and I know Jazz-master is too! And WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DUDE! I REALLY HOPE YOU LOVE THIS! ;)**

**So Mickey this one's for you, Enjoy...**

* * *

**Juliet pov**

Years ago...

"Juliet oh Juliet!" I hear the sound of my mum's voice calling to me. I jump from my hiding spot behind the tree and race towards her.

"Hi mummy!" I race to give her a hug and notice that right beside her was another little red gnome who I had never seen, she was about my age with long brown hair, brown eyes and a fine skin tone.

"Juliet I'd like you to meet a new friend, this is Nahir!" Mum introduced me

I smiled and walked up to her "Hi Nahir I'm Juliet, welcome to the garden!"

I saw her smile and shake my hand "Hi Juliet, you can call me Mickey that's what everyone calls me!" She said, she had a cute little spanish accent and I liked it.

"Okay Juliet make Mickey feel welcome and show her around!" Mum said walking off

"Okay mum!" I turn back "Mickey what do you like to do?"

"I love fighting!"

I gasped "You do, so do I!" she smiled at me now

"Not many other girls like to play rough" She rolled her eyes "Losers"

"I do!" I state boldly "I play really rough!"

She smirked at me "Let's just see about that!?" She came at me and I jumped out of the way with my prefect reflexes.

"Your fast!" Mickey smiled.

I smiled and raced towards her now, she ran away and every time I tired to tackle her she'd hop all over me.

"And your light on your feet!" I huffed getting my breath back.

We begin to roll in the grass toppling over the other play-fighting, I was getting my dress dirty but I didn't care and neither did she. She rolled on me I rolled on her, I hit her she hit back we were like equally matched fighting machines.

"JULIET!" I stop and cringe when I see my dad looking at us with a stern face like always.

"Hi, Dad!" I wave

"Juliet what have I told you about fighting with the other kids!"

"This is Mickey Dad she's new here!"

"Yeah and we were just playing" Mickey backed me up on this.

"That's not the kind of playing I want my daughter to encounter now you two play nice!" He tapped his staff and walked off.

I blew my fringe up and huffed "My dad is such a buzz kill" I tell her "But I want to show you something!" I picked mickey up and we raced to the tree, we began to climb high up in it, she was just as good in the trees as she was on the ground, she was way up there from me.

"Wow! What a view this is!" She said poking her head through the top leaves I joined her. We could see all the red garden the alley the old Laurence garden across the alley and some parts of the blue garden.

"I come up here all the time. It's the only bit of freedom I get to have"

"You mean you've never been outside your garden before?"

"Nope"

"Jules it's amazing out in the world, so much stuff to see es magnifico!" She called out in spanish making me laugh

"I wish I could go out and see even a little bit of the outside world!"

"Maybe you can!" Mickey smirked "And I can help you"

I gasped "Really? you'd do that for me"

"Anything for mi Amiga!" She said as we hugged "Okay now here's what we do!" She whispered her plan into my ear and I got a wide smirk going on.

**Later that night...**

It was past dark and the moon was out. Everyone in my garden was either getting ready for bed or relaxing, Mickey and I were going to get out of the garden but first I had to get away from my parents

"Juliet time for bed!" I hear my dad call me. I rush over to my bed and pretend to be asleep, Mickey was in my room closet hiding and waiting.

"Juliet, sweetheart" Mum's voice ring through my ears

"Where is that girl?" Dad walks into my room with mum and they see me already I bed.

"She's sleeping we don't want to wake her up!" Mum said coming over to my side and giving me a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight my precious girl!"

Dad came over and brushed my hair "I love you Juliet!" He whispered and I smiled more.

Once they were gone I jumped out of bed and Mickey came out from the closet.

"Ready?" She asked, I nod hard. I can't believe I was actually doing this, it was so exciting.

We checked to make sure no one was coming and if my parents were out of sight, all clear. We raced out into the dark trying our best to blend in with the shadows, we finally reached the gate. I pulled out my fishing rod rope and fling it over the lock to open the gate, Mickey was the first one out the door but I stood in the opening, I was a little reluctant of leaving my garden for the first time, but my curiosity was even greater.

"Jules whatcha waiting for?" Mickey asked.

I let out s breath and raced out there with her. For a moment I was nervous but then I felt something come over me, something I'd never felt before and this feeling was so deep inside me what was it?...I know it was the feeling of freedom, after years of being in my garden I had broken the barrier between my garden and my freedom. The air was so much cooler and smelled like a scent I had longed for for quite some time.

"Let it all sink in!"

"This feels so right to be out of my garden"

"Yeah live a little why don't you!" Mickey pushed me down playfully and I did the same to her. We did like we did earlier and just began to roll around, we rolled right into the old garden without knowing it.

"Whoa this place is eerie!" Mickey said getting up. It was all overgrown and crawling with bugs and weeds. We walked around inside for a while just looking but being in the dark made it all the more scary.

"I'm not scared, how bout you mick?" I smiled but she was nowhere in sight "Mickey?!" I got a little uneasy now I was all alone.

Crack! Snap!

"Who's there?" I asked trying to be brave whatever that noise was it sounded very close. "Mickey was that you?" I asked no answer.

I looked around trying to see but there was no one and I was getting a bad feeling "C'mon Jules remember what mum says always be alert and fight for yourself" My mum taught me everything I knew and I loved her so much.

The sound got louder as I saw some bushes near by move. I gulped a little but then found my courage I was not helpless and whatever that thing was I was going to let it now who's boss. I marched over there as they rustled and shake even more, I slowly reach for them, part them down and...

"MONSTER!" Someone shouts and something dark jumps right in my face.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed and freak out all over the place and then fell flat on my face. I looked up slowly and noticed I was covered in leaves and mud. I heard laughing behind me and I turned over.

"Gotcha!" Mickey laughed rolling around "Oh Jules you should've seen it I had you fooled so good"

"Mickey you scared the red right off of me!" I pick up and stick and start whacking her with it. She and I run off chasing each other with stick weapons until we race right into the open and right over to where the pond was, then we just sit there and start splashing handfuls of water on us.

"Mickey!"

"Yes!"

"You're the best!"

"No you are!" She said "I've never met anyone like you before!"

"We're so alike"

"Like we could be...Sisters" We both said at the same time.

"We can be...Sisters?!"

"Sisters!" We went for a big hug.

That's when I heard more rustling in the bushes "What was that?" I asked turning quick

"I didn't hear anything" Mickey said. I made her be quiet for a moment while I listened I heard voices coming not to far away and Mickey heard them too.

We followed the voices right back to the gate and looked around. "See mate what did I tell you?" We stopped when we heard those voices again

"Over there!" Mickey whispered. We both crawled on our knees and looked through the bushes and what we saw gave me a shock

"Blues!" I shrieked with fear. 2 boys to be precise, one short blue with a long hat and one blonde headed boy who looked very cute to me and a small polka dotted mushroom hopping at his side. They both looked about our ages maybe a year older but they were still blues.

"What I tell you Gnomeo? this place is cool isn't it?" the short one said

"Yes benny we could have some fun here!" The tall cute one said. Both of them ran around and me and mickey just stood there watching them.

"This isn't good!" I said fearing they'd find us and we'd be in big trouble.

"Oh let's go say hi to them and see if they want to play with us!" Mickey said getting up and walking away.

"Mickey wait!" I pulled her back by the arm and rushed her out of the gate before we were seen. "Close one" I sighed in relief.

"What was that for?" She asked eyeing me.

"SShh! not so loud they'll hear you" I whispered to her.

"Who? those 2 boys we saw?"

"Those aren't just any boys those are the blues!"

Mickey looked confused "The gnomes who live in the garden next to us?" I nod "What's so scary about them?"

"Yes they're evil and cruel and my garden hate them!"

"Why?"

"Because they hate us, they're always playing tricks on us and being mean, My dad said to never trust them!"

"Someone oughtta teach them a lesson" Mickey stood up about to go over there.

"No mickey!" I pull her back "They might hurt you they're ruthless!"

"So am I!" She argued. "I can take them both!"

I pull her back "No we need to get out of here!" I said tugging on her arm for her to run, if they saw us we were dead and even more dead if my dad noticed me gone. We race across the alley and right back to the garden, then we sneak back over to my pedestal and I get into my bed in case my parents walk in again.

The moment we got there we start to laugh. "That was fun!" I laughed

"It sure was!" She agreed "although I wish you would've let me beat up one of those blues!" I rolled my eyes at her silliness.

It had been one day and I found Mickey to be a great friend already. As I put on my nightgown I heard Mickey yawn feel sleepy.

"Mickey you can share my bed!" I said scooting for her to sleep with me. She smiled and jumped in beside me.

"Goodnight Mickey!" I aid turning over

"Sleep tight Jules" She hugged me back and slept the other way.

This was the start of a beautiful long-lasting friendship.

**A few years later...**

"Dad I told you I'll be home right after I'm done here!" Dad was picking on me like always about the same old thing.

"Okay Bye!" I snapped and hung up the phone. The bell rung

"REDBRICK!" When I heard that voice I tried to pretend it wasn't there "Hey I'm talking to you turn around!" She snapped.

I turned round and rolled my eyes "What do you want now Didi?" Didi Huckleberry went to the Bluebury school down the block, she was the most popular girl there and a real pain in the booty. She was slender, prissy and had silver-white colored hair and coached the boys wrestling team, but on top of all that she was a total B-I-T-C-H!

"I've been looking for you all day!" She snapped

"Why?" I said not caring

"You know why you goddam tramp!"

I glared at her hard "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, Tramp!"

"I'm no tramp!"

"Yes you are!"

"If anyone here's the tramp it's you! You're the loosest girl I've ever seen and you dress like one too" I mention her mini skirt and her belly cut top that only covered her chest and showed the rest.

"I don't go around messing with other peoples guys!"

"What are you talking about!"

"You know what I'm talking about...You were messing around with my boyfriend!"

"WHAT!?"

"And I don't want you anywhere near him!"

"Rosaline I haven't been messing around with anyone especially your boyfriend"

"Yes you have I saw you!"

"When did you see me!"?

"My friends said they saw you making out with my boyfriend!" She was really mad right now

"You really believe what your air-head friends are going to tell you!?"

"Yes!" She snapped "And now I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with me!"

I rolled my eyes at her "What you going to lecture me on make-up tips!" I smiled and just as fast as it happened she nailed me on the ground and in the mud.

"You are going to be sorry"

"Speak for yourself!" I snapped and twisted myself over and rolled on her she and I began a mud battle and I didn't even see the crowd that gathered.

"BEAT HER DOWN JULES SHE'S NOTHING!" My cousin Tybalt was really encouraging me.

All that time with the wrestling team rubbed off on her pretty well, but I was not about to lose to her she was not about to beat me at my own game. "You know you can't beat me Rosie!" I said.

"Wanna bet!" She elbowed me in the stomach and I gaged and yelped in pain, she grabbed my arm and one of my legs and began to bend and twist me. I couldn't fight back and then she shoved my face deep in the mud as I coughed and gasped for breath.

"Looks like I win Jules!" She said pushing me down and getting up.

"You got lucky!" I snapped

"No I'm just better!" And with that she walked off.

"Hey try not to get raped on the walk home!" I yelled as she hissed at me and stomped off. I got up and wiped mud off my face and felt ashamed, How did she beat me like that she never ever got close to beating me before maybe IO just wasn't on my game today

"Hey need any help?" I turned and got blasted by a familiar face

"MICKEY!" I shout running to her arms for a girl hug. "I thought you were going away to college!" Mickey was a year ahead of me in school and since school was out soon she was packing it up for college.

"I am but I have the day left before I have to go so here I am!" she smiled

I smiled too and wiped mud from by body I looked gross and felt gross too "I saw what happened between you and..."

"Didi!"

"Yeah she's a tramp isn't she?" Mickey smirked

"Beyond!" I laughed "And get this she thinks I have it for her boyfriend!"

"WHAT?"

"I know she's insane!"

"Who's her boyfriend?"

"Like I would know, I heard he's popular at his school!" I shake my head.

"I saw you fighting you had her!"

"Not good enough, I was just off my game I guess!"

"Well are you going to go fight her back!"

"No way!"

"Why you can't let her get away with that"

"Who said I was?" I wink at her

She looks at me "Oh you're thinking of something, I don't know what it is but I like that look in your eyes" she smirked

"I think I know how to get even with her...But I'm going to need a few things!"

"Anything you want I can get you!"

"We start at dusk!" I said and we part ways.

**Later that night...**

Me and Mickey were right outside our street block racing down the streets till we came to the little cul-de-sac block where all the rich houses were aligned. Me and Mickey inspected every house there was.

"Which one's her house?" Mickey whispered.

"This one!" I point to the little blue/White house at the start of the cul-de-sac, the lights were all out except for one room in the top and I knew it was Didi's the little tramp!

"That little Puta I outta..." Mickey said.

I pull her under my arm "Patience Mickey let's just get what we came for and get out, the sooner we do this the sooner and sweeter my revenge shall be" I flashed my evil smirk at her. We sneak around to the back way of her house to the kitchen door, it was locked but Rosaline's brother had a dog and with my thin body and a few rubs of grease on me I slipped through the dog door and let mickey in as well.

The inside of her house was nice with pretty furniture "A palace fit for a tramp!" Mickey said as we walked through the house.

"The living room" I said turning on the light and tiptoeing around. Me and mickey searched through all the drawers and shelves in the room until we found it "Mickey over here!" I whispered. I had heard rumors that Didi's parents kept videos of her and from spying on her friends I learned she had a few juicy ones in there too.

Mickey and I tore through video after video and we were down to nothing before luck finally struck "This is it! the tape we've been looking for!" said taking out

"It's good, but are you sure it's good enough?"

"No! But I have that planned out too!" I smirked.

We cleaned up all evidence of us ever being in Didi's house and we left in a heart beat. It was late in the night but this needed to be done now and it couldn't wait, we traveled thirteen city blocks to the other side of the area and I rang the bell to yet another of my friend's houses.

"Hello!" My friend Paris was my friend Nanette boyfriend and was also head of the techno and computer club at my school, he was a geek but also very handy.

"Hi Paris!" I smiled

"Juliet what are you doing here this late?" He said adjusting his glasses.

"Paris I need you to do a little editing on this tape!" I wave it around in his face.

He takes it, inspects it and then looks back at me "Is this a vengeance thing?" He asked.

"Big-time!" Mickey said and I agree.

He nods and smiles "Come on I'll see what I can do!"

We exchange looks, this was gone be sweet!

**The next day...**

The whole entire school was laughing their heads off all day today after what me and Mickey did last night this revenge was going to play off quite nicely.

"Hey Jules you rock!" I was getting all sorts of credit at school today and I loved it.

Mickey placed her hand around my shoulders "I take it you're little vengeance went well"

"Oh it went well and it's getting better!" I uploaded that video last night to the school website for everyone to see and by morning everyone was dissing her, Even the kids at her own school.

"Paris thanks for the help!" I hug him when I see him in the halls

"No problem! I hope it's what you wanted"

"It's beyond what I could've asked for!" I smiled and he left with Nanette.

Mickey tapped my shoulder "So when do you think señorita Puta is going to..." The school doors barged open and not to my surprise Didi Huckleberry came barging in.

"JULIET!" She screamed across the halls to me.

I smirked with delight "I think she found out!" We both snickered.

"YOU!" Didi raced in my face and screamed.

"Didi what brings you here on this fine day?" I said acting like I was clueless.

"If you think you're getting away with this"

"Pardon me I've done nothing wrong" I say playing innocent with her'

"Don't play innocent with me you evil little demon"

"Hey those are fighting words you want to go a few rounds!"

Didi gave her a weird look "Stay out of this Mexico my bone is with Juliet!"

Mickey took that with great offence "Mexico? Oh that's it, COME HERE PUTA!" Mickey practically threw herself at did and while it was entertaining I couldn't let it happen no matter how much it should've. I ripped Mickey away from her and calmed her down.

"Mick calm down!"

"No one insults my ethnicity!" She screamed.

"I know but let this crumbling of her be your satisfaction, you'll get the rest of your vengeance soon!" I tell her. She looked at Didi with fire in her eyes and then looked at me.

"You sure do have a way with words Little red!" She said and we hugged it out. "I'm going to let my chica take care of you and this video shall be your punishment!" Mickey eyed me.

"Hey look who it is...The TRAMP!" One boy said and the whole school was facing Didi now "Slut! Slut! Slut! Slut!" Everyone around me chanted. It was so sweet to me and I knew it was ripping at her soul from the inside.

"SHUT UP!" Didi looked at me with fire in her eyes "What did you do to me!?"

"You thought I was a tramp for messing with your boyfriend, but now the tables are turned and everyone knows who the real tramp around here is...You!" I poke her in the chest.

"And we've got documented proof that everyone can see!" Mickey backed me up on it.

In case your wondering, I had Paris edit that video of Didi and let's just say I let everyone see a different side of her. A dirty, tramp filled side of her.

"Thanks to you I lost my popularity status!"

"I'm surprised you were even popular to begin with"

"I got kicked off the wrestling team!"

"No one wants a prostitute around you'd probably try to rape them in the showers anyway!" Mickey states I laughed.

"And my boyfriend dumped me!" That was what she seemed more upset over.

"Probably wants a girl who doesn't sell herself out to guys every 5 seconds" A lot of my peers listening laughed at that.

"You ruined my life!" She screamed at me.

"Correction we let everyone see the real you...and it ain't pretty!" I cringed only making her rage grow and my pleasure grew as well.

"Hey Didi how much do you charge for a 3 way or are free rounds all you ask for?" One guy blurted up, causing a wave of laughter.

"Shut up!" She screamed at him.

"Hey Didi I've got a big banana for you, any clues where I want you to stick it?" Guys were just all over her with the dirty jokes today

Her face was turning as red as my hat "I'm warning you, I'll get you all!"

"Ok! how soon should I be expecting a sex treatment from you?!" I laughed at that one and so did Mickey.

"You can get me right now I'm all ready for it!" Everyone was just bursting out laughing. Didi looked at me and I just flashed her an evil smirk she felt so mad she started to cry and ran off and that was the end of that.

"That was way too easy!" I said.

"And it felt all too sweet!" Mickey rubbed her hands evilly.

"Your evil Mickey!"

"Now Jules you are the Maestro de malvado!"

"We're both Evil"

"And together we are Evil times two!" Mickey grabbed my shoulders and we waked away.

I honestly don't know what I'd do without Mickey around, she was the best thing to ever happen to me...well one of the best.

**A few more years later...**

I woke up one morning to the sounds of birds chirping in my ears and all warm inside my bed. I let out a yawn and tasted the feel of my icky morning breath "Ick! morning breath" I cringed at the nasty taste.

"Mint?" I saw a hand wave a mint drop in my face I opened and rolled out my tongue as it landed and I began to suck and chew on it. I goggled and rolled over to meet a pair of hot blue eyes and a winning smile.

"Good morning!" I smiled at him

"Great morning!" He wined and pulled me into a regular morning kiss. We part and he blows cool air in my face,

"Minty fresh!" He whispers about my breath. I said as we kissed again. Meeting him was the most wonderful day of my life and now we were married with a loving family all around us.

Gnomeo passed his hands all around me and kissed on my neck and shoulders. I held onto him more as I felt him take off my nightgown sleeves and let them rest on my shoulders.

"Gnomeo I love you!" I whispered.

"Like I don't love you!" He pulled me on top of him and kissed me with his hand on my waist. I closed my eyes and let him go on until there was a knock at the door.

"For crying out loud!" Gnomeo sighed as another knock came "If we just keep quiet we can keep on going" He moved his eyebrows u and down at me and smirked

I laughed and pushed him away and went to open the door.

"JULIET!" This was someone I was overjoyed to see.

"MICKEY!" I said grasping her into a bear hug "Oh my gosh I haven't seen you since High school!" I shrieked.

"I know it's been too long!"

"Juliet!" I hear Gnomeo and I take mickey over to see him.

"Mickey you remember Gnomeo right?" I said looking at Gnomeo who was still in bed.

"Oh you two are still together?" Mickey frowned and looked at Gnomeo.

"Yes Hello to you too Mickey!" Gnomeo said a little sour. Mickey and Gnomeo were still getting use to each other, they had great doubts about the other they were trying to overlook for my sake.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Mickey said.

"Actually..." Gnomeo tried to say

"No not a thing!" I cut him off and look at him.

"Oh then you won't mind walking with me...Without Gnomeo?" She said still looking at him.

"Sure!" I smiled "I'll be back later Gnomeo!" I blew him a kiss.

"Juliet I really don't think..." I closed the door in his face and me and Mickey laughed our way out.

"So Mickey what brings you here?"

She looked at me with a funny look "I can't visit my Bestie after all these years!?" She nudged my head

"The years have been good to you" I said seeing she still had her small figure, maybe a little bigger than last time

"You too!" She said tickling me in the tummy, where my tickle spot was.

I laughed and slapped her away "Not really I've gained a few since I gave birth" I confess.

She stopped and gasped "You have a child now?"

I nod proudly "Little Theo he's the cutest boy and he's 2 yrs. old. I'd show you to him but he's napping!" I sighed.

"So you want to hit the bar and grab a few drinks?" She smiled

I frowned "No! I don't drink much now, it might be a bad influence to my baby boy!" Now that I was a mummy I couldn't bring bad influences around my child.

"Wanna go harass people?" I smile. She has nit changed either, being troublemakers were what we were known for and it's what made us such best friends.

"I can't harassing is a sign of bullying and I don't want that kind of background around Theo!" I state.

Mickey rolled her eyes "You've changed Jules!" she snapped

I eyed her "Not true!"

"Yes it is! I bet you don't even fight anymore?" She eyed me

"I do still fight, But I can't anymore that's a negative influence on my boy, he can be very impressionable sometimes!" I was going on motherly on her.

"Mothering has changed you" She said

"Being a mummy is such a rewarding job!" I smiled "You'd love it"

"Maybe if I had a child and a man!" She grunted.

"Oh no wonder you're so upset!" I chuckle at her.

She gave me a look "Why just cause I don't have a man!?" She crossed her arms

"Yes!" I state proudly with a smile

"I don't need a man I'm fine all on my own!" She protests.

"So I see!" Without paying attention I bump into someone by accident.

"Sorry!" I said as Mickey helped me up.

"Hey watch where you're..." She turned around and once we were face to face I was in great shock. This was a face I never thought I'd see again.

"OH NO!" Mickey gasped when she saw who I saw.

"Juliet Redbrick!" The girl shook her head

"Didi...I forgot your last name cause I hate you!" I growled.

"How long has it been?"

"Not long enough!" I snapped.

Her gaze went from me to Mickey "I see you're still hanging with Mexico here!"

"I see you're still dressing like the Tramp you are!" Mickey mentioned her tight fitting hot pink dress that was up to her thighs.

"Oh yes I still remember that little incident with us in high school!" She looked more to me.

"I didn't expect you to forget!"

"It's a good thing I didn't" She snapped still eyeing me and then smirked "But why bring up the past? we're all women now, we can be mature!"

"Some of us can!" I said. There was a glaring standoff between me and her before...

"Juliet" I look over to see Gnomeo coming towards me "There you are I need your help with Theo"

"Gnomeo?!" Didi gasped.

"Didi?" Gnomeo said surprised.

"You two know each other?" I asked more to Gnomeo

He looked and cleared his throat "Me and Didi use to...date in High school!" Gnomeo said looking embarrassed.

"You we're actually involved with her?" I said shocked.

"I was a teenager okay!" He said.

"Wait so you were talking about Gnomeo when you confronted me in High school?" I asked her.

"And I guess I was right too!" Didi eyed me "Seeing as how you're messing around with him now"

"I didn't mess around with him in High school, I didn't even know Gnomeo at the time!" I debate.

"Well you obviously know him now!"

"Didi what are you getting at?"

"Gnomeo how could you actually want to be involved with her?" She looked at me and I gave her the stink eye

"Huh, Why wouldn't I?" Gnomeo pulled me closer to him with his seductive look. I blushed hot red and smiled.

Didi scoffed and shook her head "And you called me a slut"

"Which you are!" Mickey said.

"What's wrong Didi mad cause I stole your man!" I said still clinging to Gnomeo

"No I've found my man!"

"Aw! How much did you pay him?" I asked Gnomeo and Mick laughed.

"Ha ha! FYI we love each other very much and we have a family together"

"Really?"

"3 daughters!" She grinned

"Great now you can teach them how to be filthy Puta's like yourself" Mickey said as I smiled and high fived her

She glared at us both "Oh and what are your kids like?"

"My little Theo is a special little boy!" I state more proudly than her

"Special? what'd you do drop him on the head at birth?"

I get mad at that "Don't talk that way about my Theo he's a sweet boy!"

"Oh so you chose to be a mother?"

"Yes! Like I'm choosing to end this conversation with you, Gnomeo, Mick let's go!" I take Gnomeo hand and walk away before she made me mad.

"Huh No wonder you had to make me feel bad in High school, just covering up your own insecurities!"

"Excuse me!" I said getting closer and more upset with her.

"I just can't imagine how screwed up your son is" My rage got the best of me, she went too far.

"YOU BITCH!" I practically threw myself all on her and slammed her hard on the ground. I grabbed her neck and choked her and then banged her hard on the pavement. I got to my feet and yanked her by the hair and dragged her to a deep puddle and gagged and suffocated her within it.

You don't talk to my son that way you disgusting little Tramp!" I growled slapping her face all around till it was black and blue and sweat dripped from me to her. My anger was my controller at the time and I was doing unspeakable things to her.

Didi soon found the strength inside to flipped me off her and got to her feet in fear. She looked at me like I had just committed rape on her but what I did was probably worst than any rape she went through.

"Psycho!" She said picking up the rest of her dignity and running away from me.

"Yeah you better run you little bitch! Next time I see your face I'll kill you" I snapped still pretty raged. I picked myself up and fond my center of peace again. I just exploded out on her and I didn't even care. I looked back to Gnomeo and Mickey who were staring at me.

"Sorry you both had to see that!" I sighed, they must be freaked out seeing me act this way.

Mickey came over and gave me a smile "Now that's my Jules!" She gave me a thumbs up.

"Mine too!" Gnomeo said kissing me.

We headed back inside to the garden I was slowly rocking Theo in my arms, he looked just like Gnomeo with his blue eyes and he had my brunette hair and his fathers fringe.

"He's such a cute baby!" Mickey said touching his cheek. I smiled and passed Theo to her, she was very gentle with him

"See you would make a good mummy!"

"You think so?" She smiled I nod "If only I had a guy!"

"There are some available guys in the garden"

"Any I'd be interested in?"

"Tybalt might have some common ground with you!" Gnomeo said chuckling I just gave him a thump on the head and made him leave.

"You'll find someone!" I assured her. Theo looked at Mickey and cooed and smiled "He likes you!"

"I like him too!" She said hugging him as he hugged back.

**A few hours later...**

It was tie for Mickey to go back home to her Family. I was sad to see her go and it broke m heart too I waked with her all the way to the airport as we waited for her plane to board.

"I can't belie you're going so soon"

"I know I'm going to miss you chica!" She sighed.

"Mi too, Te amo!"

"Te amo mucho!" She said in spanish as we hugged it out.

_Flight 45 to Puerto Rica now boarding..._

She let me go and headed to the passing gate I waved at her until she was out of sight and I stayed till I saw her plane take off.

As the year went on me and Mickey saw each other more often that we use too. I would get so overjoyed when she visited me and I sometimes surprised her with a trip to her hometown once too. Lots of things changed in our life's everytime we saw each other, some good some bad, but whatever way it went we stood by each other through them all. Since the day we first met we were an inseparable pair, she was always there for me to make me laugh and put a smile on my face. We shared everything with each other and we supported the other like best friends would, but to me we were more like sisters and Even if we were ten thousand miles apart we would have a sister friendship bond that would last forever.

No matter where she went, I would be there for her.

The End

* * *

**Well there's you have it...MICKEY I'M REALLY HAPPY FOR YOU AND I BET EVERYONE ELSE IS TOO YOU'VE COME A LONG WAY AND WE'LL ALWAYS BE LIKE SISTERS TO EACH OTHER...HAVE FUN IN COLLEGE!**

**~Love,**

**Jazzy, Bri and the rest of the gang :D xoxox**


End file.
